The Challenge
by DChan1
Summary: Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and Melissa are in a usual love square (YES SQUARE!)
1. Default Chapter

The Challenge  
By: Digivid  
AN: Melissa I think will be inall the the stories I write from now on... sorry.  
Rated:G  
  
"You ready to go to sleep?" Ashley said to me. I bobbed my head up and down pretending to already be in music class. Stephanie was already looking at her watch mouthing the count till the bell, "Three... Two... NOW!" She hissed. BBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG. I rolled my eyes always on time. I just laughed and walked on up the steps with my friends... I didn't need to go back to my locker but I always went because they wanted me to. "I'm serious she's like OH NO I'M GONNA DIE on friday now she's like OH GOD I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM AGAIN." I giggled. Stephaine grimced, "Here come the Digis." I looked up to see them... well the upperclassman part of the Digidestined.  
  
I snickered at myself I was one of them, one of the upperclassman Digidestined. They wanted nothing to do with me. Yeah the crest barer of Death wasn't cared for. Only Izzy knew the truth about me. He knew that my Digivice that was converted along with Kari and Tk. was used. My digimon was not my own. My crest was not mine! I was using the basic programs's digistuff. Yes! I was barer of the burden of the basic program! Life and Death were the only things before the crests and power from them spawn Love, Friendship, Courage, Knowledge, Hope, Light, Serenity, and Reliability. That is why I was also burden with the year two digidestined as Kari and Tk. And I knew when Davis and the others left I was to continue on with the next group till I was to old for it and someone else would have to take my place... maybe my children. Without Life the crest carrier of Death always had hell to pay and without the remaining Death crest the digidestined will be no more!  
  
They noticed me but didn't they didn't say hi they didn't give me a second look. Stephanie proposly ran into Mimi. "Stephine!" I hissed. Mimi glared, "I may be Serenity but I have an attitude. Please don't do that again." Matt looked up at me. He was looking over his song peice until Mimi's out break. Matt and Mimi stopped while the other's went on. Izzy turned aroudn at the last second and ran back to say hi to me. "Mimi... hey... Melissa I was gonna go to the computer lab... this afternoon wanna come?" Izzy said looking over my shoulder at Stephaine and over my head at Ashley (I actually have a friend that is that tall! I have to look up to talk to her!). "Cool it Izzy they already know... their the only girl out side of the digidestined that I trust."   
  
Mimi spoke up, "Gee... I bet you tell all your boyfriends about being a Digidestined... OH! Wait you don't have any boyfriends." Izzy took me by the arm dragging me off like some fat old cow. "How many times have I told you to leave Mimi alone! She's really moody around you!" Izzy hissed. My head got cloudy as my attitude took over, "OH! Yeah I forgot I give off bad vibes... It seems these bad vibes, "I said pointing to my head, "are getting to you too... Get lost Izzy!" I growled. I stomped back pulling both Ashley and Stephaine with me up to the thrid floor leaving gaping Izzy, angry Mimi, and confused Matt behind.   
  
"SHUT UP! I'm getting roll!" A girl screamed over us. I looked at Melissa and smiled waving at her. She looked up and instead of smiling or waving back she shrolled down the raisers next to me. "Matt... hey um whatcha doing?" She grinned. I look at her rasing my guitar, "Compose a special for the next concert." She smiled again, "Can I hear?" I knew I was propbably blushing, "Oh... sure."   
  
After she was done listening there was a worried look on her face. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked touching her shoulder. She turned bright red and said, "Ah. Nothing just thinking about something." I looked at her gaze. SHe was staring at Izzy. His arm was around Mimi as he pointed at his laptop showing her something. I grinned, Matt-01 Izzy-00....  
  
Okay strange I know... this one is going to be chaptered. ^^ I hope you enjoy there's something Matt and Izzy havn't mentioned that you will find out. OH! Guess what I got a domain.  
DV 


	2. The Challenge 2

The Challenge  
By: Digivid  
AN: Melissa I think will be in all the the stories I write from now on... sorry.  
Rated:PG (Melissa gets a bit voilent)  
  
----------  
  
He's the one my heart desires   
He's the one my can not have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I scribbled out more poetry. "This is so hard!" I hissed. A hand rested on my shoulder, "Hey need help? We could work together and turn in a page poetry if it's that hard..." I turned ready to glare on to see it was Joe Kido. He didn't really understand me and didn't hang out with me if there was another Digidestined around but he was nice. I smiled, "Yeah... that would be nice..."   
  
The teacher spoke up, "Since you all are so interest in talking... You each have to partner up with someone and turn in a paper poetry for three major test grades." I smiled at Joe,"Just in time huh?" He nodded back and turned to face Mimi who had poked him, "Joe wanna pair up with me?" Joe frowned, "Oh... Sorry Mimi I already asked Melissa if I could help her." Izzy and Matt poked me at the same time causing me to yelp and have all eyes on me as I jump out of my seat and onto the floor. Laughter broke out as Matt and Izzy stared wide eyed, "NO! Leave me alone!" I screamed knowing what they were going to ask me.   
  
I slamed my body back into my sit. I'll show them whos boss... Today Miss Crazy tomorrow Miss Prepy.  
  
I was leaned against the wall waiting for the digidestined to leave the school. I knew the grow was coming even before I could see them. The hallways got just a bit loud. The crowd began to move to one side. There they were. Joe was the first one to pass me smiling. Three... Sora and Tai came next. Two... Kari, Tk, and Matt. One... Izzy waved by last. NOW! I pulled Mimi away from them. I used my body to swing her through the girls bathroom entrance. She slammed against the wall angry as ever, "What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She screamed. I pulled her across the bathroom with some difficulty. Pushing her into the stall I slammed the door behind myself.   
  
I was playing on a long shot, "I know you like Kido!" I glared. She gasped, "How did you find out?!" I grinned, "I have my ways... do you want to go out with him..." She shook her head, "Sora already tried but failed..." I smiled,"But who has a poetry project with him..." She glared at me, "What do you want in return..." "For you to make me a Miss Prep like you... You'll take me shopping with you today and you'll help me tomorrow... if I fail the deal you can make me look like a first class slut... I'll even wear leather.... either way you can't lose." She laughed, "Preps aren't made over night..." I winked, "Your a digidestined... you can do anything... if you don't call me by five you'll find Joe sleeping with me in a month..." With that I left her in the largest stall in shock as I walked out past all the digidestined who watched me walk off shaking my hips like a prep... If Mimi couldn't make me a prep... I'd make myself a prep.  
  
Five o'five RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG "You're late..." I said. "Not by my clock." She huffed. I grinned.   
  
Okay what do you think? I'll write more soon.  
DV 


End file.
